


The Sturdy Kind That Doesn't Mind The Snow

by allmadhere1225



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Christmas Party, Drinking, Drinking Games, First Time Blow Jobs, Karaoke, Kissing, M/M, Showers, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5638321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmadhere1225/pseuds/allmadhere1225
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eighth year drarry with a winter theme and much more smut than I planned...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sturdy Kind That Doesn't Mind The Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AuroraHavingFun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraHavingFun/gifts).



> Each ******* is a flash back/forward in time xx

“Draco??”

  
“Hmmmm??”

  
“Oh I was wondering if you were asleep...”

  
“Well I was, you complete dick, so go away”

  
“Okay” Draco thought he heard.

  
***************

  
The next morning, Draco awoke in the eighth year dorms. His blankets were halfway off his bed, he had goosebumps all over his body and his cock was tenting his boxers. The worst thing, however, wasn’t the awful pounding in his head, but the fact that Harry Potter was lying over the end of his four poster wearing nothing but a green silk dressing gown and a sleepy frown. What on earth had happened last night? Was the question that was going around and around in Draco’s head. He searched for the answer but came up blank. The only one thing that he was sure about was that his feet were too hot. Gently, he wriggled them out from under the dozing, heavy body at the end of his bed. Slowly, he pulled them, unable to breathe, until, with a jerk, they shot towards his knees and Harry jolted awake.

  
“Fuck.” Harry groaned, clutching his head. He looked up, blinked a few times, and his features arranged themselves into a look of adorable confusion. “What’re you doing in ma bed Malfoy?” He questioned groggily.

  
“I’m not, you’re in mine.” Draco replied testily.

  
“Oh.” Harry said. Understanding dawned on his face. This swiftly changed to discomfort, he squirmed under the blanket before realising that it wasn’t his and jerking back again.

  
“What, Potter?? I literally remember nothing from last, do you? How much did we end up drinking in the end?”

  
“I remember Seamus opening the second bottle of firewhisky, I think we were going to play ‘I have never’, but there’s nothing after that.” Harry looked up at Draco with hangover-clouded eyes with a question in his eyes, an accusation almost…

  
“Here,” Draco said, “I have a hangover-cure potion somewhere…” He leant out of his bed, rummaging through draws and his trunk with his arse in the air. It must have been his headache but Harry had to remind himself to breathe as the translucent skin of Draco’s back was exposed to the cold November morning air. “…Aha!” He cried, triumphantly, brandishing two little green vials. He threw one to the pale, dark-haired boy sat on his ankles.

  
“Bottoms up.” Harry said with a wink.

  
“Cheers” Draco replied. He downed it in one and shuddered, “I swear I’d rather be hungover than drink one of those” He said solemnly. Harry laughed at him loudly, too loudly.

  
“Bollocks.” He said.

  
“What?!” Draco replied, looking down at himself in confusion and mild surprise.

  
“I should get back to my bed, I don’t know why I’m here, you don’t know why I’m here, and Ron already thinks I fancy you and I don’t know why I’m telling you this...”

  
“Hey, it’s okay, I was just about to say that anyway.” Draco lied. Harry leapt off the bed but somehow managed to get his foot tangled in the blankets and fell face first onto Neville who was sleeping in the four poster next to Draco’s.

  
“Bit eager there, Harry,” Neville quipped, far too awake, in Draco’s opinion, for someone who had just been woken by a clumsy buffoon, “You could have just asked if you wanted a Nevvy-cuddle, you didn’t need to jump on me.”

  
“You tell him, Nev.” Ron groaned stretching lazily. Obviously he had just been woken by the kerfuffle and was extremely pissed off about it.

  
“Sorry, mate.” Harry said sarcastically. Neville giggled; Draco smirked. Blaise snuffled in his sleep at the other side of the room.

  
“Is it just me,” Neville mused, “Or does he sound like a little niffler when he does that?”

  
“Yes!” Draco burst out, “I’ve been saying that for years but he never believed me!”

  
“He really does” Harry admitted. Poor Blaise, unaware of the piss being taken out of his snores, snuffled again and the entire dorm erupted in stifled chuckles.  
“I’m showering first.” Draco declared, prancing into the bathroom. Harry sighed and stood up off Neville’s bed.

  
“Urm, Harry, mate,” Ron stared at him with wide, disbelieving eyes, “Why are you wearing Malfoy’s dressing gown?”

  
“I am?” Harry looked down at the green silk cloth slung over his shoulders and belted at his waist. It had the initials D.M. embroidered in curly script on the chest pocket and Harry had no recollection of why he was wearing it. “Urrr it’s fine, D-d-Malfoy hates the colour green.” He had no idea how he knew this or why he chose this moment to share it with Ron.

  
* ******

  
“Mmmmm?” Harry asked. It was hard to concentrate with Draco’s hand resting subtly on the bottom of his spine, his little finger rubbing intoxicating circles on the curve of his arse.

  
“I said I have never kissed a girl.” Hermione sighed exasperatedly. All of the guys (apart from Seamus and Draco) and Parvati, Luna and Lavender took a shot of firewhiskey. Lavender blushed deeply as Seamus looked at her with wide eyes.

  
“Okay,” He said, “I’ve never had sex.” Ron took a shot as his ears turned scarlet, Hermione timidly sipped her whiskey and Blaise, Draco, Seamus, Dean and Lavender all took a shot.

  
“I can change that later if you like, Potter,” The drawling voice in his ear was barely loud enough to be a whisper; if the cold hand hadn’t moved further down to the waist band of his jeans and snuck under his jumper, long fingers running through the downy hair at the top of his crack, Harry would have thought he’d imagined it altogether. As it was, the whole world was pleasantly fuzzy and the words barely registered as having a meaning, all he knew was that the sudden, violent racing of his heart had nothing to do with Ginny making eyes at him across the circle of bodies.

  
“I have never gotten pissed alone.” Vaguely registered in Harry’s brain before his head became heavy and he passed out against a tartan armchair, only to reawaken an hour later, on a rug, in a nearly completely empty common room with a green silk something covering his legs.

  
**** **

  
“How?? Wait. I don’t want to know.” Ron groaned deeply, “Do you have anything for my head by any chance?” Harry bent wordlessly under Malfoy’s bed and picked up a hangover-cure for Ron and one for Neville. Ron took his little green vial gratefully but Neville had rolled over and gone back to sleep unnoticed, his light snores mingling musically with Blaise’s. Harry gently placed his potion on his bedside table. Ron turned away to get changed and Harry did the same and was unsure why he felt the urge to look at Draco as he came back from his shower with a fluffy towel around his waist.

  
He tried to put this completely out of his mind as he went down the stairs and through the eighth year common room with Ron and got some brunch from the kitchen but his missing memories of last night scared him and he wasn’t quite sure why. He’d been drunk before, of course, so he wasn’t sure what was so wrong with him or why he was so worried.

  
Thinking about it, as he happily took a huge bite out of a huge, sugary cinnamon Danish, it was probably the lack of food and too much alcohol in his blood…

  
******* ****

  
“Grrrrrnnnnnn…” Harry groaned as he awoke with an ache in his neck and the prickling feeling that someone was watching him. He scanned the room which was flushed orange with the fire’s glow and jumped to his feet as he spotted long, blond body lounging on the sofa next to his rug, watching the dying embers.

  
“Ah, so you’re awake now?” Malfoy drawled.

  
“Well duh…” Harry’s brain was apparently still murky with sleep and alcohol so he sat on the sofa, very, very close to Malfoy, so much so that their thighs were pressed together as the sofa dipped. They sat silently, very aware of their breathing, just watching the fire and thinking. Suddenly, Harry jumped as a cool hand snuck under his jumper and rested on his warm lower back. Delicate, bony fingers toyed with the waistband of his jeans, tantalisingly slow. Harry whined to his embarrassment and Malfoy’s great amusement.

  
“That’s nice, huh?” Said lips which were extremely close to his ear, blowing hot air on his cheek. Thoughtlessly, Harry turned his head and captured Draco’s thin, pink lips with his own. His heart hammered loudly, quickly as Draco’s lips parted and a talented tongue flicked his own before locking the tip. Firm hands ran up and down his sides and lifted the hem of his jumper. Draco pulled away, panting. “Off.” He demanded quietly. Harry scrambled to remove his jumper as Draco hurried to unbutton his shirt. Their fingers tangled together as they yanked Harry’s t-shirt over his head. Harry bravely climbed into Draco’s lap and sucked on his gorgeous, pale neck, hoping to leave a reminder of this moment, but mainly aiming to make Draco moan, just for him.

  
* **********

  
“Harry, Ron!!” Hermione’s voice called as they stepped back into the eighth year dungeon. Stood awkwardly next to her was a pretty brunette with softly curling hair, pale skin and glasses. “Meet Lara, she’s new, from Beauxbatons.”

  
“Hey.” Lara said, her voice resonating with a Scottish burr.

  
“Ur, hi” Ron said.

  
“Yeah, hi.” Harry added. He automatically turned away to look for Draco, mainly to check that he was out of the shower. He was nowhere to be seen so Harry decided to return to his dorm and get ready to shower. Harry grabbed his towel and his soap and steadily stumbled to the shower.

  
As he approached, he heard a stunning tenor voice singing softly: “There’s one in the park as well, it’s the sturdy kind that doesn’t mind the snow.” Harry smiled widely as he sat cross-legged against the door frame and hummed along, completely out of tune. “It’s beginning to look a lot like Christmas, soon the bells will start, but the thing that will make them ring is the carol that you sing right within your heart.” Harry attempted to harmonise at the end but it failed miserably and he collapsed into loud giggles, slightly stifled by his arm against his mouth.

  
“Hey, who’s laughing at me?” Draco called indignantly as the sound of water shut off in the bathroom. The door opened a crack and a very blond head poked out. A tell-tale red mark on his throat showed where he had vanished a love bite, probably a remainder from a drunken snogging session last night. “Oh, it’s you, Potter, having a good giggle at my singing are you?”

  
“Actually I was laughing at myself, you have a great voice, Malfoy”

  
“I know, I could hear, I was pissing with you, love.” Love?? Where had that come from? Draco mentally punched himself as Harry looked extremely taken aback.

  
“Oh, well, okay then.” Harry turned to leave but stopped in his tracks and pointed back to the bathroom. “I was going to have a shower…”

  
“I assumed as much, but I’d leave it for a minute, I think I used all of the hot water.”

  
“Will do” Harry replied with a wink, before mentally kicking himself at his blatant stupidity. What the hell was he thinking? Draco elegantly stroll off with his fluffy towel wrapped low on his hips, the sparse, dark blond hair on his stomach glistening in the low winter sun. Shaking his head, Harry turned away and locked the door to indulge in a long, hot shower.

  
************

  
Once satisfied with the dark purple mark on Draco’s throat, Harry leant back to admire Draco’s lithe, toned upper body. He had well defined abs and a line of light-ish hair trailing down his torso and into his trousers. His eyes were blazing and nearly black with lust.

  
“You’re fucking gorgeous.” Harry slurred slightly.

  
“You too, love.” Draco took Harry’s earlobe into his mouth and sucked on it, hard. He moaned and squirmed contentedly in his arms.

  
“Oh, wow, you’re bloody good at that.”

  
“I know.” Harry could hear the smirk in his voice but it didn’t seem to matter as Draco’s shockingly cold hands were suddenly down his trousers and inside his boxers, rubbing firmly on the sensitive skin of his arse. Harry felt himself become uncomfortably hard. He slowly grinded his crotch on Draco’s, feeling the other man’s erection through their clothes. He felt his orgasm begin to build in his lower stomach and realised he was about to come in his pants like a horny fifteen year old. He then realised he didn’t care.

Draco pulled off his ear with a final suck. He moaned loudly. “Fuck.”

  
Harry shifted slightly so that their crotches were perfectly aligned and resumed his grinding in earnest. He leant forward to intimately kiss Draco’s swollen lips. Stormy grey eyes locked on emerald green ones. The stunning beauty of this soon to be forgotten moment sent Harry over the edge and he came, all he saw was blankness, a hazy sky of grey, the exact shade of the blond’s irises. He came to with Draco slumped on his chest, obviously in a state of post-orgasm bliss mixed with too much alcohol.

  
“I hate green.” Draco murmured.

  
“C’mon, we should go to bed.”

  
“Stay with me tonight?” Draco asked hopefully.

  
“Of course.” Harry replied, kissing him sweetly.

  
************

  
“So, Ron, what do you think of our new classmate Lara?” Hermione asked her boyfriend innocently, later that evening.

  
“She seems okay, nothing on you of course ‘Mione.”

  
“Right answer.” Hermione snuggled into him contentedly. Harry sniggered but mostly out of habit; he was distracted by a certain ex-Slytherin who was sat with a great tome resting on his lap and his mug of tea levitating beside him. He really was a treat to look at. Hermione pretended not to notice where her friend’s gaze was heading, he’d figure it out soon enough. “She’s sleeping in my dorm, seems nice enough: smart and witty and not too messy.”

  
“Are you having a go at me for leaving clothes on the floor?? It’s what it’s there for!”

  
“Not clothes, Ronald, your disgusting boxers.”

  
“You don’t seem to think they’re that disgusting when you yank them off me like they’re on fire!” Hermione blushed profusely and turned to see who had heard. Unsurprisingly, Harry was gazing, open mouthed at Malfoy as if he was the star on top of the world’s most beautiful Christmas tree. Malfoy had obviously reached a tense part of his novel and was nibbling unrelentingly on his lower lip, which, Harry realised, was making him ridiculously aroused. He’d realised pretty quickly during sixth year the effect Draco had on his body: one glance could cause him to come over all faint or send hot flushes all down his spine but he thought he was quite good at hiding it…

  
Rapidly, as the clock struck eleven, Draco stood up, slammed his book, grabbed his mug and stalked up to his dorm. Pansy Parkinson, who was sat next to him and had been talking at him all evening looked completely taken aback, shrugged and turned to inflict herself on Zabini instead. After saying his goodbyes to Ron and Hermione, Harry let his feet carry him up to his bed, his brain was occupied with other things, namely Malfoy; his little crush had gotten worse lately for some reason. He’d known he was bisexual since fourth year, a certain moment when he couldn’t decide whether he was more jealous of Cedric for getting to dance with Cho or Cho for getting to dance with Cedric. Cedric’s death was made all the more heart breaking for Harry as his crush on the beautiful boy had overtaken his heart and soul by that point.

  
Harry sat down on his bed with a sigh of contentment. This was short-lasted however as he heard the tell-tale muffled moan of someone wanking under muffliato somewhere to his right. Harry gasped out loud as he realised that it was Draco and his cock stirred unhelpfully in his pants; His trousers were getting tighter and tighter by the second so Harry waved his hand to draw the drapes of his four poster, a pretty impressive piece of wandless magic but he was too enraptured by Draco’s little whines to notice.  
He pulled down his trousers and his pants and took out his ridiculously hard, swollen, red cock. He wrapped his cold hands around it but imagined instead that it was a warm mouth with a talented, flicking tongue bringing him to orgasm. After only a few seconds of vigorously pulling himself off, he heard Draco come with a shaking gasp that sounded strangely like his name. Harry saw stars as he, too, exploded over his fist, shouting out with pleasure. With no warning, a shaking, pale hand pulled open his drapes and a sweaty blond head with huge dark grey eyes peered in.

  
“Next time, kindly cast a silencing charm. Or did you want the whole castle to know what we were doing?” Draco left as quickly as he came, so to speak, leaving Harry feeling as if his bones were made out of jelly and completely confused: ‘what we were doing’? Eventually, he gave up trying to unravel the mystery that was Draco Abraxas Black Malfoy and fell into a deep sleep with his jeans pulled tightly around his thighs, his arse slightly cold in the crisp winter night air.

  
***********

  
Harry and Draco hurried up the stairs with their hands clasped tightly, Harry kept squeezing the other boy’s fingers, as if to make sure he wasn’t dreaming or hallucinating; whenever he felt the slightly smaller hand clench around his, Draco couldn’t help but grin like all his dreams had come true.

  
In the comforting warmth of their dorm, they pulled off their still sweaty and sticky clothes whilst shyly facing away from each other. Harry tightly wrapped the green silk dressing gown, which was embroidered with the initials D.M, around himself, inhaling the sweet apple scent that was just so completely Draco. He heard the sheets rustle as the ever so slightly taller boy clambered into bed and so span around to dive in beside him.

  
“Hi.” Harry said sweetly, nuzzling his ear.

  
“Hi yourself.” Draco drawled while relishing in the feeling of warm skin against his own. Harry really was so hot, in both senses. When they touched, Draco felt like his skin was going to burst into flames, whether of passion or just because of Harry’s body temperature, he couldn’t say. Either way, he was too drunk still to care, all he wanted was for Harry to keep touching him there, just below his ear. Harry was massaging the tender, translucent skin of Draco’s neck with his lips and the very tip of his tongue and Draco was so… s-sleepy…

  
***********

  
Harry woke late the next morning and had to hurry to get showered and changed in time for Charms. Luckily, Hermione had brought him a pile of buttered toast, kept hot under a statis charm. He thanked her profusely and unintelligibly as he shoved the first slice into his mouth and practically ran with her to their first lesson. When they decided to return and complete their eighth year at Hogwarts, Ron chose to only study the subjects he enjoyed or really needed to become an auror: DADA, Transfiguration and Potions. All of the golden trio had been offered places in auror training but Hermione was hoping to become a healer and possibly specialise in spell damage so that she could finally lift the memory charms that she cast on her parents to protect them during the war.

  
“Did you sleep well?” Hermione asked politely.

  
“Alright, I s’pose.” Harry replied. It was a half lie as he’d slept brilliantly. Wanking always made him relaxed but he couldn’t remember coming so hard or sleeping so well in his life, even when he was with Ginny.

  
They reached Charms just in the nick of time although everyone else was already in their seats and there were only 2 spaces left, one next to Malfoy and one next to the new girl, Lyra or something. Hermione dove enthusiastically into the seat next to the pretty Scottish girl and began chatting animatedly to her. Reluctantly, Harry sidled into the chair next to Malfoy and pulled his books out of his bag, avoiding the stormy grey eyes which were searching for his own.

  
The class passed uneventfully and quickly, they were dismissed for lunch. Harry was extremely relieved as prickly and fraught with tension, possibly of the sexual kind, Harry mused, remembering the previous night. They had made civil conversation, coolly spoken words with the merest hint of flirtation here and there, although that might have just been Harry’s overly hopeful imagination.

  
“How was Lara?” Harry asked as they walked together to the great hall.

  
“She’s very clever and sweet, she has a crush on someone but she won’t tell me who.” Hermione had recently discovered a talent for matchmaking and was eager to set up her classmates. It was thanks to her that Seamus and Dean had realised their mutual crush on each other and they were now planning their entire life together!

  
“I’m sure you’ll find out ‘Mione.”

  
“I’m not worried, I know I will.” She said smugly. Harry shrugged and they walked the rest of the way in a comfortable silence. Lunch was quiche with salad and was as delicious as always. Halfway through, though, Hermione gasped and mumbled something about arithmancy and ran off to the library and Harry could feel Draco looking at him every so often, he stared back subtly using the reflective surface of the pumpkin juice jug to watch as the beautiful boy stared contemplatively at the back of his head.

  
*******

  
Harry awoke in the middle of the night to cold fingers running down his back and a strong hand tangled in his hair.

  
“Shhh,” Draco whispered. “I couldn’t resist…”

  
The hand on his spine moved smoothly to the waistband of his boxers and down to the crease of his arse; simultaneously, Draco pulled his face towards his own and kissed him hard. His soft tongue nudged Harry’s lower lip so Harry parted his lips and let him in with a high whine. Harry bit down on the invading tongue and smiled cheekily, quirking his eyebrows in the blue-black darkness. Draco moaned with pleasure and moved to suck on the bare, tanned skin of Harry’s neck.

  
“You gorgeous, gorgeous person…” Harry whispered sleepily in Draco’s ear. “I don’t mind being woken up in the middle of the night if you, oh, do… that to… oh yes...”

  
Harry grasped helplessly at Draco’s waist as Draco continued to savage his neck before shuffling down to suck fiercely on his nipple. Blond hair tickled his neck tantalizingly so he entwined his fingers into it before pulling at the fine strands experimentally. Draco moaned loudly and murmured his name reverently.

  
“Mmmmm… Potter.. Harry…” Before promptly falling asleep against his chest.

  
***********

  
That night in the common room, Draco sat in his usual seat, with his usual mug, full to the brim with steaming tea, earl grey by the smell of it, but, sat next to him, practically on his lap, was an entirely different person: Lara Paisley. Fuck.

  
“Looks like we know who Lara had a crush on…” Hermione said glumly, having missed her chance to play cupid.

  
“Has.” Harry said, equally as depressed or if not, probably more. Hermione looked at him oddly.

  
“Oh? Who? Malfoy?” Ron said, clueless and completely uninterested in the love lives of ex-slytherins whilst Harry’s heart felt like it was being torn to tiny shreds. He knew he should be as impassive and careless as his friend but he couldn’t bring himself to give up on the guy who he’d been flirting shamelessly with for weeks. Had he been too subtle? He’d never been good with subtlety, or flirting for that matter but he had felt like Draco had been responding and ‘accidently’ brushing him far more than usual. Had he completely misread his actions?

  
“They’re both purebloods, I suppose it’s a good match really. But she seemed so sweet…” Hermione continued with a wistful expression. Unfortunately, Harry didn’t give a shit if it was a good match or not; his heart was breaking but he tried to hide it as best he could by grinning and acting normal. Did he normally hold his head like this? He hoped his face was as relaxed as he thought it was but, by the strange look Hermione was giving him, it wasn’t.

  
“I’m off to bed.” Harry sighed, giving up completely.

  
“Mate, it’s 8 o’clock.” Ron said reasonably.

  
“I’m really tired.” Harry replied defensively. Seriously? Why did his best mate have to choose tonight to be observant?

  
“Remember, we have that eighth year party tomorrow, Ron, and it will be Christmas Eve, Harry has every right to go to bed early, now stop pestering him and concentrate on me.” Harry sighed with relief and pulled his heavy heart upstairs to his dorm.

  
He took his clothes off and steadily pulled his huge tatty t-shirt over his head, it was one of Uncle Vernon’s and fell nearly to his knees although, years ago, it used to hang over his calves. It was soft and comfortable and whilst he lay on his four poster with tears streaming freely down his cheeks, he felt more and more relaxed and as the haze of sleep began to overtake him and began to question his reasons for crying over the blond man’s sex choices. There was nothing between them after all.

  
************

  
Harry woke up in the warm embrace of one Draco Malfoy covered in sweat and shaking from yet another nightmare. Draco, who was obviously in an extremely deep sleep caused by end of the term tiredness and alcohol. He reluctantly removed Draco’s thick, warm arms from his chest and stomach and slid silently out of the bed and to the loo to piss.

  
When he returned, Draco was spread, star-like across his bed so, not wanting to wake him up, Harry curled up tightly at the foot of the four poster, he pulled Draco’s silk dressing gown around him and slept peacefully, enmeshed in the comfort of another body and the slight pong of feet.

  
“Draco??” Harry hissed.

  
“Hmmm?”

  
“I was wondering if you were asleep…”

  
“Well I was, you complete dick, so go away”

  
“Well you seem to like my complete dick right now so you go away…” Harry said inaudibly and childishly.

  
****************

  
“I-i-iii don’t want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I ne-e-eed…. I don’t care about the presents underneath the Christmas tre-ee-e. I just want you for my o-own, more than you could ever kno-ow, make my wish come tru-u-u-uuee. All I-ii want foo-o-r Christmas iiis you-u-uuu…” Hermione and Pansy warbled to the charmed karaoke set on the makeshift stage in the Room of Requirement.

  
“Bravo!!!” An extremely drunk Seamus cried, wiping a genuine tear from his eye and clinging to his equally as drunk boyfriend of the moment: Ernie Macmillan. His second in 4 days, Harry believed, after his devastating break up with Dean over the previous weekend-no one really knew what had gone on there but rumours ranged from Dean cheating with a pretty Beauxbatons boy to an accidental pregnancy to eloping with Nearly Headless Nick.

  
Harry was himself drunk enough to forget about his still tender heart long enough to have fun. Well, if fun was being sat alone watching everyone else dance and laugh and sing. A petite blonde body daintily moved towards him and sat companionably on his knee.

  
“Hello Harry Potter.” Luna said, sipping from her purple drink through a florescent yellow straw. She wore a festive red and green dress and her large blue eyes bore into Harry as if seeing straight into his soul. For all he knew, she was.

  
“Hey Luna.” Harry said glumly.

  
“He’ll come around eventually, you know.”

  
“I don’t know what you’re on about.” Harry said, far too quickly.

  
“Of course you don’t but I see the way you look at him in the common room. It’s very similar to the way Hermione looks at Ronald or how Seamus looks at Dean: with longing and deep passion.”

  
“I really…”

  
“Look, I know you think I’m a little… odd… but I like to think that we are friends” Luna continued.

  
“Oh, we are friends, you know that.”

  
“Well, I see the way he looks at you, too. As if you were the physical representation of all his dreams. The good and the bad, but all utterly enchanting and captivating… Anyway… Pansy!! You lovely woman!!” And she dashed off, leaving Harry to unpick her words and continue with his ‘fun’ and his firewhiskey.

  
The next song started up on the karaoke but it was Lara and Parvati singing along this time and Parvati had obviously picked a muggle song as Lara had no idea how the tune went and kept breaking out into hysterical giggles. By the end, however, she had learnt the chorus and was singing along happily.

  
“I don’t care if Monday’s blue, Tuesday’s grey and Wednesday too. Thursday, I don’t care about you, it’s Friday I’m in love.” With the final words, she winked heavily at Draco and Draco, from his comfortable chair by the fireplace, smiled back at the pretty Scottish girl who was clad in a red dress with a low neck and a short net skirt, her hair charmed into a sleek reddish brown bob with a fringe brushed to the side, highlighting her bright blue eyes.

  
Harry stifled a sob and went to find the toilets to relieve himself. He took his time having a piss and as he left he heard faint voices.

  
“Do you think... love me??” He could hear only snatches of the high, Scottish brogue which registered as Lara Paisley’s so he moved along the scarcely lit corridor, closer to the couple.

  
“Of course, my darling, isn’t that obvious to you?” This voice registered as Draco’s and Harry’s heart skipped a beat.

  
“Well no.”

  
“Our parents want us to get married, you know.”

  
With this, Harry could take no more and fled as quickly as his feet could carry him back to his dorm. He cast Silencio and finally let his eyes flood with salty tears. Once his tear ducts had run dry and his cheeks had dried with salt tracks encrusted all down his face, he heard the door open.

  
“Potter? You here?” Draco whispered to the silent dormitory. “Potter, I’m too drunk so if you’re here, I apologise for what I’m about to say…

  
“Actually, it was Lara who made me tell you so it’s her who you have to thank for this…” Harry’s heart sank.

  
“Anyway, you have beautiful eyes. They’re the colour of grass in May most of the time but they go darker when you come. How do I know that, you wonder? Well there was that incident last night… But also I don’t know if you have any memories of the night before that morning a few nights ago when you woke up in my bed? Because I do…” At this, Harry opened the drapes around his four poster to reveal himself, red puffy eyes and all. Draco gasped, obviously mostly convinced that he had been talking to thin air.

  
“Harry…” He sighed. He sidled into Harry’s bed and pulled the curtains shut behind him. He took Harry’s hands, took a deep breath and continued. It started with that game of ‘I have never’. We were mildly flirting for most of the evening f you recall but at that point I’m pretty sure I offered you my bed for the night but in slightly different words with an ever-so-slightly different meaning.” Draco paused and winked. “You passed out for about an hour and everyone went to bed, it was gone 3 after all. When you were asleep, I covered you in my dressing gown to keep you warm, yes the one you woke up in. Then you woke up and, quite brazenly jumped on me!!

  
“I think you thought it was a dream but what kind of dreams you must have about me, I really don’t want to know.” Harry smiled half-heartedly at this and gestured for Draco to continue. “So anyway, you started acting really oddly towards me after that so I assumed that you remembered but were ignoring me.”

  
“But what happened with Lara??” Harry asked, his voice cracking ever-so-slightly with hope. “I mean, you two became very close very quickly…”

  
“Oh, I was helping Lara seduce her crush and she was helping me with mine.”

  
“Who?”

  
“Luna Lovegood. Oh, you mean mine?? You, you plonker.”

  
“You were trying to seduce me??”

  
“No, I was planning on trying to seduce you but I decided that the grand romantic, but intimate, gesture would be better for a Gryffindor.”

  
“Is that what this is?” Harry asked, leaning very close to Draco’s lips. He felt the blond boy’s breath catch.

  
“Only if you want it to be”

  
“Oh I want it.” Harry leant further and snatched the other man’s lips between his own. Strong arms snaked around his back, anchoring him to Draco’s chest.

  
“Harry!! Hazza, we’re back!!” With his usual impeccable timing, Ron returned to the dorm with Neville and Blaise. Harry detangled himself from Draco’s embrace and called.  
“I’m in here Ron, one sec.” He kissed Draco quickly and reluctantly pulled open his drapes and came face to face with his roaringly drunk best friend and dorm mates.

  
“Hazza, Dean taught me a muggle joke. Do you know who Father Christmas is, Hazza? Well yeah of course you do. But why is Santa’s sack so big? He only comes once a year!!”

At this, Ron and Blaise start to giggle hysterically. “I love this guy.” Ron continued, throwing his arms around the slightly smaller Slytherin’s neck “He gets me, ya know?” Ron started to sway alarmingly and then, suddenly, fell through Harry’s velvet curtains onto a startled Draco Malfoy.

  
“Bugger” Harry muttered.

  
“Oh hey there, Malfoy, I thought this was Hazza’s bed.”

  
“It is, Weasley, we were talking when you buffoons came in.”

  
“Oh.” Ron said and promptly fell asleep against Draco’s crotch.

  
“Some help?” Draco asked, gesturing to the dead weight on his lap. Harry and Blaise lifted the ginger man over to his own bed where he murmured sleepily and nuzzled into his pillow.

  
“Well I’m going to bed.” Blaise said. “Enjoy your talking…”

  
“Same.” Neville said, climbing into his four poster and pulling his curtains around him noisily.

  
Harry lingered, fluttering his eyelashes jokingly at Draco before running and bounding under the covers whilst wrapping one arm around the blond’s slim waist and flicking his wand at the curtains for some much needed privacy.

  
************

  
Harry and Draco awoke to an empty dorm. The beds were made and trunks were absent. It took far too long for them to realise that the other eighth years had gone home for Christmas. Harry wasn’t due at the Weasleys’ until boxing day- 2 days’ time- and Draco’s mother was spending the holiday with Andromeda and Teddy where there wasn’t enough room for Draco to also stay.

  
Harry wasn’t complaining though. He took a lovely hot shower which was utterly relaxing for his aching, over used body. Well, it was relaxing until Draco joined him in order to help him wash his back. He did do that but, surrounded by soapy bubbles and with no one waiting to wash, Harry gave no objection whatsoever when Draco got on his knees and kissed the end of Harry’s cock before taking it into his mouth and sucking as if his life depended on it. He gently fondled Harry’s balls with one hand whilst his cherry red lips bobbed up and down the Gryffindor’s long penis. Harry’s hands entwined themselves instinctively in Draco’s hair, he gripped the strands tightly as he felt the first stirrings of an orgasm in the pit of his stomach. Harry’s spine tingled with pleasure as Draco took him nearly to the base and he moaned loudly.

  
“Fuck, Malfoy, Draco, I’m gonna come.” Harry groaned hoarsely before releasing down Draco’s throat. “Merlin’s pants, you’re so good at that.”

  
“Really?” Draco asked shyly. “That was the first blowjob I’ve ever given.” Harry pushed him against the shower wall and hoisted his legs around his waist.

  
“It was bloody brilliant, although, you do need some more practise…” Harry winked and carried him out of the bathroom and onto his bed.

  
**********

  
Boxing Day 2001

  
“Hello Harry!!” Ginny cried cheerfully. “And Malfoy.” She nodded at Draco politely and asks them what they would like to drink before introducing them to her latest conquest: one of her fellow chasers from her league. Luna was also there with her fiancée Lara and their gorgeous little girl, Peony. The baby was gurgling happily and trying to grab Fleur’s hair who was talking to Lara about the joys of childbirth.

  
Draco followed Ginny to help with drinks and chat about qudditch and Harry turned to Charlie Weasley who was drinking mulled wine from a china teacup with enchanted roses painted on it.

  
“Are you two as in love as ever?” Charlie asked. In reply, Harry held up his left hand where a plain gold engagement ring sat on his fourth finger. He shushed Charlie quickly.

  
“You’re the first to know besides Ron, Hermione, Blaise and Pansy.”

  
“Merlin, you’re actually marrying the poncy git?”

  
“Bugger off, you like him really.”

  
“I do, and I know you two are perfect for each other. I’m truly very happy for you, Harry, when are you going to announce it to everyone?” Harry spied Draco returning with a widely grinning Ginny and winked at him.

  
Draco coughed loudly. “If I could have your attention, good people.” He said loudly. “After some thought, two days ago, on the second anniversary of our relationship, Harry Potter and I decided to get engaged. We will be married in the spring.” There was a collective gasp and then a tidal wave of people crushed in to congratulate the couple.

  
“Also, also,” Harry bellowed over the din. “Also, we’re having a baby. Luna has agreed to be our surrogate and she is nearly 6 weeks along.”

  
There were deafening shrieks of happiness and ‘I told you so’s’ on all sides. All Harry could do was smile at his beloved and count down the minutes until they could be alone together again. But he wasn’t too desperate. They had the rest of their lives after all.


End file.
